Switched
by witchfingers
Summary: La vida de un rurouni está llena de sorpresas. Cuando Seta Soujiro se cae a un pozo y termina en el Sengoku Jidai, se da cuenta de que eso es sólo la punta del iceberg... InuYashaxRurouni Kenshin crossover
1. Qué fácil es esta vida!

**Disclaimer_: Soujiro Seta e Inuyasha & Co son copyright de Nobuhiro Watsuki y Rumiko Takahashi, respectivamente._**

**NOTA: Yo leí el manga de Inuyasha y todo, pero quiero que esta historia se paresca mas al anime (lo tengo más presente, y se insultan menos U). Y ya sé, la version "Aome" es espantosa, pero para que suene... mas _anime_, la voy a llamar así. Y tmb voy a poner algunas fracesitas que a los personajes aparentemente les _encanta _usar... jejeje. (Como el "No te enfades" de Miroku jijiji). Estoy algo confundida... la técnica de Soujiro era shukuchi o sukuchi? Bueno, yo voy a usar shukuchi, sino es así, avisenme!

* * *

**

_**...Switched...**_

Seta Soujiro desplegó un mapa en el pasto, al costado del camino.

/Bien... veamos. Si Kyoto esta aqui.../ y mientras murmuraba su rumbo, lo iba señalando, uniendo las ciudades con su dedo, formando recorridos imaginarios.

/Entonces paso por este pueblecito.../ y trazaba una supuesta línea/y puedo llegar a Tokyo sin mayores contratiempos. Quien sabe, con suerte en unos... 3 días estaré por allí... qué fácil es esta vida.../

Juntó sus escasas pertenencias, y, mientras mordisqueaba sin apuro una manzana, se puso en marcha.

/_Solamente pasaron tres años desde la última vez que estuve en este lugar... pero cómo ha cambiado...!_/ Pensó Soujiro mientras caminaba por las calles de la ajetreada ciudad. Era cierto, por todos lados ya empezaba a notarse la influencia occidental. Con todo el tiempo que el joven tenía para pensar, y con todas las cosas extrañas que habían llegado a ocurrirsele, le pareció raro estar meramente notando lo obvio.

Aunque claro, por el tipo de vida que llevaba, le era natural no visitar un lugar en tanto tiempo... pero, de todas formas...

Bueno, no era como si a Soujiro le importara demasiado. Le importaba lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de ello.

De que le resultaba todo incómodamente ajeno, claro.

Varias veces pensó en pasar a visitar a Kenshin, y cuando finalmente se decidió a hacerlo... se encontró perdido en un nudo de calles y callejuelas que él no recordaba haber recorrido nunca. Y no llevaba consigo un mapa de Tokyo.

Tampoco le resultaban familiares los alrededores. Siempre sonriente, se dijo a sí mismo que no podía vagabundear por la ciudad toda su vida.

Como sea, el caso es, que cuando finalmente encontró un camino que aparentemente llevaba fuera de ese interminable laberinto, se encontró de frente con los escalones de un templo. Para pedir indicaciones decidió subirlos todos, y cuando llegó... el templo estaba abandonado.

Antes de emprender el regreso, y como ya era mediodía, Soujiro se sentó a la sombra de un enorme árbol. Mientras almorzaba sin ningún apuro, se entretuvo en observar el árbol contra el que se apoyaba. Parecía realmente viejo, y creyó adivinar una marca profunda y antigua en la corteza seca.

/_Que tarde tan agradable...!_/ pensó, mientras se deleitaba con escuchar el arrullo de las hojas y el viento.

No había terminado su segunda manzana, cuando unas voces gastadas y vidriosas interrumpieron su paz. Solamente con ver a los recién llegados de lejos, el joven rurouni se dio cuenta de que no tenían la mejor de las intenciones. Así que para evitar conflictos, decidió esconderse momentáneamente en un pequeño... santuario que se hallaba muy cerca del árbol.

El santuario (que no lo era, pero que fue la única palabra que le vino a la mente a Soujiro cuando trató de darle nombre...) era una casita bastante derroída (como todo por esos lados...). No tuvo problemas para deslizar sin hacer el menor ruido la puerta, aunque cuando la cerró, se sumió todo en una profunda oscuridad, y el joven terminó por tropezarse y caerse a una especie de pozo que había en el centro del lugar.

Soujiro tranquilamente se sacudió el polvo, y apenas antes de comenzar a escalar la pared de madera del pozo, notó un suave resplandor rosáceo en el piso de tierra.

/Um? Y eso/ se dijo, y tomó el frágil trozo de vidrio (o lo que él pensó que era vidrio...) con su mano.

Inmediatamente, sintió como una especie de imán le atraía hacia el interior del pozo, como si se estuviera sumergiendo en un río y las aguas lo arrastraran. Que, en una forma u otra, parecía ser el caso.

_**Sengoku Jidai**_

/Que perdiste el fragmento? Tonta! Ahora tendremos que ir a buscarlo y perderemos más tiempo.../ Inuyasha se quejó. Aome ciertamente era descuidada, pero que _perdiera _un valiosísimo fragmento de Shikon era casi... un crimen.

Quitémosle el _casi_.

/Inuyasha, no te enfades con la señorita Aome.../ Miroku terció, viendo que Aome empezaba a molestarse con el hanyou.

/Es cierto Inuyasha, podemos ir a buscarlo.../ intervino Shippou, a su vez tratando de calmarlo un poco.

/Bien bien como sea, pero si no lo encontramos.../

/Ah, ya sé/ dijo Aome, como recordando algo/me resbalé tratando de subir el pozo... seguramente ha de haber quedado ahi.../. Cuando Inuyasha eschuchó esto se tranquilizó un poco.

Y entonces partieron todos (menos Sango, que estaba... en otro lugar haciendo... otra cosa, no se que.) a buscar el fragmento perdido.

_**Con Soujiro**_

Cuando finalmente se las arregló para salir del pozo, lo único que notó de diferente fue que el templo no estaba.

No sabía cómo, simplemente no estaba.

Supuso que eso no era bueno.

Aunque claro, no podía hacer nada mas que suponer... así que, tranquilamente se alejó del lugar, dejando tras de sí el claro en el bosque y un remolino de hojas secas.

Notó mientras caminaba, aquel árbol en el que había estado apoyándose minutos antes. Solamente que en ese momento le pareció bastante más joven. /_Qué curioso..._/ fue lo único que cruzó su mente, mientras seguía rumbeando indefinidamente.

Caminando a paso tranquilo, le llamó la atención un grupo de personas que pasaron a toda velocidad junto a él. Un joven vestido de rojo, una chica de pollera corta, un monje, y alguna clase de animal. Soujiro no izo más que pestañear algo asombrado.

Sin darle importancia, continuó como si nada, no viendo como la chica se detenía abruptamente y le dirigía la palabra a sus acompañantes, y luego, a él.

El joven se detuvo por unos instantes, y, sonriendo mecánicamente, le devolvió el saludo. No había nada raro en todo eso- salvo el... hombre de rojo. A Soujiro le pareció algo... fuera de lo común. Pero no era quien para determinar si algo era común o no.

/Oiga joven... por casualidad no encontró un fragmento de Shikon/ le preguntó seriamente el monje.

Fragmento de Shikon?

Qué se suponía que era eso?

_**Con Aome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku...**_

El joven extraño les sonreía.

Era una sonrisa hermosa.

Pero les había causado escalofríos a todos ellos.

Su cara dejaba entrever un dejo de curiosidad. No parecía tener idea de qué cosa era un fragmento. Pero Aome estaba segura de que llevaba uno con él.

Por su forma de vestir, ella supuso que no venía de _su _época. De su presente, que para Inuyasha y los demás era el futuro. Pero estaba convencida de que había algo en él que no encajaba con su definición de "persona/youkai de la era feudal"... sí, llevaba una katana al cinto, y un bolso bastante simple. Pero era todo _tan _simple que no pudo evitar pensar que había algo que no encajaba con el contexto.

Tal vez, ella era la que estaba mal, y lo único que la hacía poner nerviosa era esa sonrisa...

Como sea, el joven, al que Shippou le calculó unos 20 años, les contestó muy cortézmente que no sabía que era un fragmento de Shikon.

Inuyasha comenzó a impacientarse. Se aproximó al sonriente forastero, y, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa; le dijo venenosamente/No mientas! Sé que lo tienes/

/Uhh... discúlpeme, pero yo.../

/Inuyasha, ABAJO/ Gritó Aome fastidiada por el comportamiento del hanyou. /Discúlpalo, pierde la paciencia muy fácilmente.../ le dijo de forma amable a Soujiro, quien le sonrió.

_**Con Soujiro**_

No supo por qué, pero cuando le invitaron a "la aldea de Kaede", aceptó sin pensarlo. El hombre de las orejas, a quien la chica había llamado "Inuyasha", le seguía pareciendo bastante amenazador, y, aunque no había desenvainado su espada en años, sentía que estaba en buena forma para ejecutar un shukuchi llegado el caso.

Ya en la aldea, le presentaron a una anciana quien lo recibió muy bien, pero no dejó de observarlo en cada momento.

La chica se presentó como Aome, el monje como Miroku, el extraño animal (que resultó ser un chico con una enorme cola de zorro...) como Shippou y, como Soujiro había supuesto, el joven de rojo dijo ser Inuyasha.

No volvieron a preguntarle por los fragmentos, aunque el tenken se dio cuenta de que iban a volver a hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Soujiro cada vez estaba más convencido de que no se encontraba _exactamente _en Tokyo...

* * *


	2. Ese Soujiro me da mala espina

**bourei _espíritu/fantasma. Lo que serían los Shichinintai, sólo que en la traducción insisten en llamarlos "zombies"..._**

**Jojojo no me digan que Aome no le diría a Sou "Joven Soujiro"! XD**

**Como no tengo preferencias en las parejas (las que mas me gustan son Kikyo x Suikotsu y Kagura x Sesshomaru) (pero ninguno de estos personajes aparece mucho, o en compañía del otro...) voy a usar las cannon: MirokuxSango, InuyashaxAome e InuyashaxKikyo. Si pongo algo más del estilo les aviso. De todas formas, como es un fic de Soujiro; no hay mucha interacción romántica entre nadie. Y por ahora no se en que parte de la historia pasa todo este lío- siendo fan del Shichinintai, me encantaría ponerlos- pero no les voy a decir nada hasta que este _totalmente _segura...**

**Inuyasha, por las cuentas que saqué, pasa en el año 1554- o al rededor de ese año. Sabemos que Rurouni Kenshin pasa en el 1878, si, pero esta historia pasa 3 años después, o sea, 1881. Si estan mal las fechas me dicen.

* * *

**

_/Kohaku... quiero que prestes especial atención.../ dijo Naraku con la voz venenosa que hacía temblar el interior del chico. Casi en un murmullo, le narró unos planes especiales que había ideado al ver al recién llegado._

_En algun lugar del palacio sombrío, Kanna guardaba su espejo..._

_**----**_

/Keh, pero que de ideas se les ocurren! Ese debilucho, un youkai o bourei/ Inuyasha dijo, burlándose de los, según él, estúpidos razonamientos de Aome y Miroku. Kaede había escuchado las conclusiones sin decir nada, pero llegado el caso, interrumpió bruscamente al hanyou, diciendo; /Inuyasha, ya basta. Deja de ser inmaduro. Por supuesto que no es un youkai./

/Pero entonces, anciana Kaede, usted sabe de qué criatura se trata/ dijo Miroku muy serio.

/Por lo pronto se que no se trata de ninguna "criatura". Es un humano común, ya que no se siente ninguna presencia sobrenatural viniendo de él./

Miroku frunció el entrecejo/Si, eso es cierto, pero.../

/Como posee un fragmento de Shikon, es difícil precisar sus poderes./ agregó Aome.

Inuyasha, como siempre de mal humor, insistió/Como sea, yo creo que lo mejor sería interrogarlo a la fuerza y acabar de una vez por todas con este asunto../

Al parecer, todos estaban muy preocupados con la llegada del rurouni.

Por su parte, Soujiro no se encontraba muy a gusto, aunque Kirara le había parecido... fascinante.

/_Este lugar... hay algo que no termina de tener sentido... pero bueno, supongo que ya encontraré una buena explicación. De todas formas... tengo tiempo..._/ reflexionaba, mientras mantenía sus pensamientos escondidos en una sonrisa.

/Joven Soujiro/ le llamó Aome, distrayéndolo de repente.

/Puedo ayudarle, señorita Aome/

Aome le sonrió amablemente. /No le gustaría acompañarnos? La anciana Kaede prepara un té delicioso. Además, el bosque es algo peligroso para recorrer solo.../

Era cierto, el joven Tenken había decidido dar un paseo por el bosque, que se veía precioso.

Soujiro mantuvo su expresión natural, y dijo que con gusto la acompañaría. Mientras volvían, aprovechó discretamente la ocasión para confirmar sus dudas/Disculpe, señorita Aome... soy un vagabundo, y por equivocación me he salido de mi ruta. También creo que he perdido la noción del tiempo... podría decirme en qué lugar y qué año estamos.../

Aome se le quedó mirando fijamente, con un dejo algo atontado en sus labios. Cuando reaccionó, empezó a decirle que estaban en la aldea de Kaede, en el año 15-- y fue interrumpida por Inuyasha, que ya la empezaba a regañar por irse sin avisarles.

Soujiro, aunque aún sonriente, se había quedado helado. Había dicho _1500_...?

_Orooooooo_

Pero eso sí que era imposible. Significaba que debía estar en... _la Edad Feudal_! Nó, pensó, de seguro la señorita Aome está en un error y quiso decir 1800...

Pero por más que trató, no pudo autoconvencerse de que ello era cierto.

Sintió como repetidos escalofríos le recorrian la espalda...

_**----**_

/Que no sabe en qué época está? Qué clase de idiota cree que soy/ Inuyasha gruñó cuando Aome terminó de comentarle brevemente las palabras del joven. Ciertamente, el hanyou no creía una sola palabra de eso: un vagabundo, vaya y pase. Pero que no sabía en que año estaban...! Eso SI era ser obvio. Aunque... Inuyasha no tenía la más pálida noción del tiempo (había perdido la cuenta en algún número al rededor de 1540...), pero eso no le impedía ser auto suficiente y pretender que Soujiro era un inútil. Porque, desde que había llegado, Soujiro le había dado mala espina. De eso SI estaba seguro.

/Inuyasha, sé más tolerante./ Miroku le recomendó, muy serio. Shippou pareció hacer algun comentario alusivo, pero lo dijo en voz tan baja, que solo Aome llegó a percibir las palabras "seriedad", "raro", "poco creíble" y "farsa".

Sango entró por una puerta de atras (ya que la casa de Kaede tenía suficiente espacio como para considerar útil una puerta de atrás...), aparentemente algo agotada del viaje.

Solamente Miroku sabía que había ido a visitar su aldea. Ella no había hablado de eso con nadie más. Aome había virtuosamente decidido que ni ella ni Shippo ni Inuyasha iban a preguntar. Así que, nadie dijo nada, y la dejaron a Sango hablar primero:

/Perdón si me he tardado un poco... puedo preguntar quien es el joven que está sentado afuera/

Aome se sonrojó apenas, dandose cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de el...

/Joven Soujiro! Pase por favor, terminará por resfriarse ahí afuera.../

Soujiro sonrió vagamente, y, antes de entrar a la casa, echó un último vistazo a las estrellas. Ya en la era Meiji era difícil ver algunas de ellas, y supuso que en los años que le seguirían iba a ponerse peor. No sabía todavía si creer lo que Aome le había dicho sobre la época en la que se encontraba... pero por alguna razón, quería creerlo... y no creerlo al mismo tiempo. Así que, como fuera, quería una buena vista de las estrellas.

Después de eso entró.

No sin antes haber decidido que iba a hablarle a Aome... _en privado_...

_Tenía una sensación con respecto a Inuyasha que sentía haber experimentado antes..._

Señorita Sango.

Otro nombre para agendar.

Para ese momento, Soujiro tenía tantos nombres que recordar dándole vueltas en la cabeza, que esta ya empezaba a pesarle.

Por otro lado, finalmente podía hablar a solas con Aome. Inuyasha, por lo que el ex-Tenken había podido escuchar, se había ido con Miroku y ... Shippo, a Soujiro-no-se-acordaba-donde. Aome, por el contrario, estaba sentada, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte (o donde estaría el horizonte, los árboles eran una cortina densísima...).Soujiro se le acercó silenciosamente, y, cuando estaba detrás de ella, dijo suavemente, con una sonrisa/Señorita Aome, podría hablar con usted.../

Aome casi se desmaya del susto.

/Ehh, si, claro... por favor, siéntese.../

Soujiro se sentó al lado de la joven, pensando, o tratando de pensar, coudadosamente en lo que iba a decirle. Cuando no supo como empezar, simplemente fue directo al grano.

/Señorita Aome, tengo algo que decirle.../ Sólo Kami sabe que pensó Aome en ese momento, pero Soujiro, al sentir cómo su ki se ponía tenso, siguió, siempre sonriente/Lo que usted me dijo ayer... sobre el año en el que nos encontramos... quizás oí mal.../

Aome frunció el ceño. A qué quería llegar Soujiro/Estamos en el 1554.../

La expresión de Soujiro no cambió. /Lo... lo supuse./

/Por qué lo pregunta.../

_/Porque... la última vez que me fijé... estaba en la era Meiji, en el año 1881/_

___**----**_


End file.
